


Tam, gdzie nie ma cynamonu

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Jakiś czas po odsiadce Waldka panowie się spotykają i lądują w łóżku. I głównie gadają, bo nie umiem pisać o seksie, a tak w ogóle to raczej  moja rozkmina, która tylko udaje fanfik. Ale i tak potrzebowałam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem, ulegam stereotypom, mocno upraszczam i popełniam różne inne grzechy przeciw realizmowi. Ale... a bo to pierwszy raz? A problem napadł mnie bladym świtem, gnębił i nie chciał przestać, dopóki tego nie napisałam.

 

Leżeliśmy obok siebie, zmęczeni i rozleniwieni po tym, co skończyliśmy robić zaledwie parę chwil temu, ciągle jeszcze rozgrzani. Myślałem o tym, dlaczego takie momenty nie mogą się nam zdarzać częściej. Waldek wyraźnie zbłądził myślami w zupełnie inne rejony.

\- Czy wiesz, co znaczy słowo "przecwelić"? - spytał nieoczekiwanie, przerywając moje sentymentalne rozważania.

Spojrzałem na niego z pewnym niepokojem. Wiedziałem, co to znaczy, chociaż słowo nie należało do zasobu wyrażeń, których normalnie używam. Mimo to nie odpowiedziałem. Byłem zbyt zaskoczony, a przede wszystkim nie rozumiałem, dlaczego poruszył ten temat.

\- Nic nie mówisz? Może naprawdę nie wiesz? - spytał Waldek, przysuwając się do mnie bliżej, szeptał mi niemal wprost do ucha. - Przecież cię to nie obchodzi. Wykonujesz swój obywatelski obowiązek i nie interesujesz się tym, co dzieje się później, gdy już poślesz złodzieja za kratki. Powiem ci, co tam się dzieje. Grupa wyposzczonych mężczyzn marzy tylko o kobiecie, najlepiej ładnej, chętnej i uległej, a ponieważ to marzenie nie może się spełnić, zmusza kogoś, by odegrał rolę namiastki…

Gwałtownie odsunąłem się od niego, właściwie usiadłem na łóżku. Sugerował coś, w co nie chciałem wierzyć.

\- Takie rzeczy dzieją się może na Zachodzie, ale nie u nas - odparłem. - Socjalistyczna służba więzienna dokłada wszelkich starań, by osadzeni odbywali karę bezpiecznie.

Waldek znowu się skrzywił.

\- Tomku, daruj sobie. To nie jest kolejna opowieść o przygodach Pana Samochodzika, pisana w celu kształtowania postaw obywatelskich wśród młodzieży oraz ku pokrzepieniu serc, złamanych wywózką i zniszczeniem tylu bezcennych dóbr kultury, a ja nie jestem jednym z twoich nieletnich czytelników. Wiem, jak naprawdę wygląda świat. Ty też wiesz, choć uparłeś się dostrzegać i przedstawiać tylko to, co dobre i jasne.

Zapewne w innych okolicznościach broniłbym swojej twórczości, ale w tej chwili skupiałem się na czymś innym. Zastanawiałem się, czy to możliwe. Przypomniałem sobie, że nigdy nie opowiadał o więzieniu i nie mam pojęcia, w jakich warunkach żył i jak sobie radził. Biorąc pod uwagę długość wyroku i charakter przestępstwa, za jakie go skazano, nie powinien trafić do jednej celi z brutalnymi kryminalistami, ale jeśli więzienie borykało się z przepełnieniem, administracja mogła popełnić taki godny ubolewania błąd. Co wówczas? Waldek był przystojny, wręcz zbyt piękny jak na mężczyznę, w dodatku brzydził się przemocą, a tam, z dala od wzroku strażników, decydowała wyłącznie siła. Nie byłem pewny, jak się zachować, w końcu jednak zadałem pytanie.

\- Czy ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę?

Również usiadł na łóżku, objął mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Teraz się uśmiechał.

\- Mnie? Nie - odparł swobodnie. - Rzeczywistość nie jest może tak jasna, jak ją malujesz, ale nie jest też tak mroczna i organiczna, jak przedstawiają ją naturaliści. Wszędzie też działa zasada, że jeśli masz głowę na karku, bez twej zgody nie dobiorą ci się do innych części ciała - parsknął. - Nic takiego mnie nie spotkało. Wybacz, po prostu byłem ciekaw twojej reakcji. Zmartwiłeś się, to słodkie. Tomasz. Moje słodkie ciasto z cynamonem. Tam nie ma cynamonu, wiesz? - po tych słowach mnie pocałował.

Miałem niejasne wrażenie, że nie powiedział mi wszystkiego, ale nie zdołałem zebrać myśli. Waldek przekonywał mnie właśnie, że jeszcze wcale nie jestem zmęczony.


End file.
